La Poción Multijugos Otra Vez: El Gran Error
by Kal-K 2.0
Summary: Durante el septimo año, Harry Durante la busqueda de los Horrocrux Deciden hacer un alto y se separa de sus amigos para ir a Hogwarts disfrazado gracias a la poción multijugos como Draco Malfoy para averiguar lo que esta pasando en el castillo


Año 1997 Durante el séptimo año, Harry durante la búsqueda de los Horrocrux decide hacer un alto y se separa de sus amigos para ir a Hogwarts disfrazado gracias a la poción multijugos como Draco Malfoy para averiguar lo que esta pasando en el castillo Harry se las había ingeniado para entrar al castillo con su capa de invisibilidad, para que nadie lo viera. Estuvo viendo a Ginny un rato desde lejos se veía algo preocupada pero estaba con Neville y Luna así que no había problema ellos la acompañarian Como Ron y Hermione a el, pero el quiso alejarse del grupo para volver y ver la situación que vivía el castillo. Pensó en infiltrarse a la casa de los Slytherins y usar la poción multijugos para mezclarse entre ellos y averiguar algo más, Hermione y Ron no estaban de acuerdo con está situación pero al final accedieron al plan de Harry así que lo dejaron partir Harry dejo de mirar a Ginny desde lejos con su cap de invisibilidad y se fue rumbo a la casa de los Slytherins, llego a las mazmorras debajo del lago abrió la puerta y entro a la casa Era tal como la recordaba cuando fue con Ron en su segundo año por lo del heredero de Slytherin, Harry se gano en un rincón y saco de su Mokeskin (Es una pequeña bolsa marrón de piel que cuelga del cuello. Tiene una gran capacidad, y sólo puede sacar las cosas aquel que las ha metido) la poción multijugos que Hermione le había preparado Creo que es hora - dijo Harry y se convirtió en Draco Malfoy - tengo una hora menos mal que Hermione me preparo mas Harry se había conseguido los cabellos de Malfoy cuando Hermione, Ron y el estuvieron en la casa Malfoy y desde ese momento estuvo preparando el plan para volver a Hogwarts Ahora a la habitación de Malfoy para cambiarme - dijo Harry entre si Harry va a la habitación de los varones entra a la habitación de Malfoy y se pone su rompa, guarda su capa en su Mokeskin y su lentes los guarda en una cartera del pantalón Listo, espero que me vaya bien - dice Harry, sale de la habitación y todos los Slytherin lo comenzaron a mirar, se sentó en uno de los sillones de cuero y se le acercaron unos Slytherin menores que el Señor se sirve algo hoy - pregunto uno de ellos No…gracias - responde Harry Y como le fue puro recapturar a Potter y a sus amigos - pregunto otro No, ahora váyanse - dijo el muy serio y ellos se retiraron Harry había pensado en la forma en que Draco actuaba para enfrentarse a ellos para que no lo descubrieran Tráiganme un sándwich - ordena Harry, haciéndose pasar por Draco Sí, señor - dice uno y se va hacerlo Harry se levanta del sillón y comienza a caminar por la sala común, trata de escuchar de lo que hablan los estudiantes Es verdad entonces que el trío de oro de Gryffindor escapo de la casa Malfoy - pregunta uno Si, dicen que torturaron a la sangre sucia - responde el otro Dicen que habían visto bagar solo a Weasley - dice dijo otro Oigan mejor silencio, Malfoy nos esta viendo se puede enojar - el primero que hablo Si tienes razón - dijo uno, se levantaron y se fueron Harry se puso a pensar Ellos también saben sobre lo que estaba pasando - pensó Harry, en eso uno de los jóvenes Slytherin le trajo el Sándwich Señor, aquí esta su sándwich - el chico se lo paso a Harry Gra… - en ese momento recordó que era Draco Malfoy - bien niño te puedes ir - dijo Harry Se acomodo en un sofá, se puso a comer y trato de volver a escuchar a los Slytherin desde donde estaba. Todos decían casi lo mismo, hasta creían que tenía algo con Hermione cuando Ron no estuvo Había pasado media hora desde que había tomado la posición estaba pensando que quizás allá sido mal idea venir y hacer todo esto, los Slytherin no sabían nada importante que lo ayudara con la misión Se había parado para marcharse, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando esta se abrió y una mujer se le abalanzo abrazandalo y besandoló, el no la había alcanzado a reconocer. Ella tenía el cabello negro y le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo del cuello Querido, volviste - dijo ella y lo miró a los ojos - no sabes como te extrañe siento mucho que esos inútiles se te hayan escapado - ella lo volvió a besar en esta ocasión en el cuello y a lamer Pansy… - era Pansy Parkinson, quien lo abrazaba y besaba apasionadamente. Cuando pensó el plan nunca se imagino en esta situación tan vergonzosa y asquerosa con ella, prefería los besos tiernos de Ginny Si amor, que pasa - pregunto ella Me podrías soltar, aquí no es el lugar justo para esto - dijo el Tienes mucha razón - le respondió y le tomo de la mano, ella había entendido mal la situación ahora estaba arrastrando a Harry a la habitación Pansy...espera - dijo Harry, avergonzado y muy rojo, mientras todos los Slytherin se les quedaban mirando Que pasara, Harry caera en los brazos de Pansy? eso lo veran en el proximo capitulo Continuara Espero sus Comentarios Próximo Capitulo: En La Boca De La Serpiente 


End file.
